


Bliss and Gold Leaf

by Reshma



Series: Vacation Days [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshma/pseuds/Reshma





	Bliss and Gold Leaf

See, the thing about the super serum is that as much at it enables Steve to burn through more energy than what should be humanly possible and run missions with intensive precision and tactical decision making despite a lack of food, it also means he sleeps. A lot.

It's the type of exhaustion he remembers from before the war, when he was half way dead from scarlet fever and laying in bed, unable to move or breathe without spraining something. It sinks into his bone and aches all over and is amplified from the force he exerts out on the field.

It doesn't happen often but he'll pass out for a good day in a coma-like state, legs curled into his midsection and arms cushioning his head near his pillows. He makes sure to look out for the warning signs; he knows when he's at a breaking point but it takes a while to get there. It'll be something like after he's completed a standard HYDRA mission and the Avengers have been called to assemble just as the QuinJet touches New York City; it's after the Oscorp mutants or AIM agents run his focus into the ground and his vision starts to go fuzzy, doubling and swimming with strange shapes.

Steve hates how out of it he gets but he knows he needs the rest. 

Tony is happy to overindulge.

Tony brushes the hair out of his eyes and sings to him softly when he thinks Steve is fully asleep. He buries his nose into his lover's neck and spread his palms flat out across the front of his shoulders. Tony watches the inhales of Steve's chest falling up and down and hears the light snore whistle as he dreams. He sees the blond eyelashes flutter as his face scrunches up in a hazy dream. He sees the serenity of an undisturbed slumber, something even the almighty Captain America takes for granted.

The two of them aren't getting any younger and Steve is always putting others' needs and wants above his. Seeing him knocked out and safe after a long week is more than worth it. If Tony gets to spoil him without Rogers' bewildered objections at the price tags or ordering several trucks full of rare, imported teas just to ease him to rest, even if just for a day, well that's just a plus if someone asks him.

It's the way Steve is always tense, even asleep, and how much he just wants to hold him so tight that he'll never have to worry again. It's the way Tony sends in more blankets to their bedroom despite Manhattan being too hot in the summer, just to see his lover cozy and soft. He orders the finest Egyptian silken sheets and luxury cotton-stuffed pillows; he spends hours in the workshop perfecting to the overspray details of a new sort of noise-canceling headphone for enhanced folks; and he researches new chemicals to add into colorful bath bombs, bubble bars and whatever the hell else will have Steve's concious less guilty for taking a vacation day.

When Rogers eventually comes to, be it at the crack of dawn as the pigeons of NYC churp by as a old, brassy grandfather clock from Stark's family ticks by or the middle of the evening as the rushing wails of traffic never ceases, he awakes to a cocoon state. Folded in blankets, the lights still turned down and a crick of light still managing to filter through the 46th floor balcony, the world around him is easy and laid back. There are trays of his favourite foods, small gourmet snacks he could never dream up and precious gold plated platters flown in from the most reclusive cultures and smalllest villages across the globe.

Gold leaf topped ice cream, white albino caviar, Kobe beef hamburgers, single malts whiskey, white truffles, elvish honey and small rum filled chocolates lay strewn across their master bedroom. His pyjamas are changed and made form real mulberry silk while the scent of freshly cut jasmine and lavender wafts through the room.

Tony almost loves to spoil Steve as much as he's in love with him. He tells JARVIS to leave their private floor on lockdown unless it's an emergency before sending himself to his workshop. After many hours of being alone and no persistent nagging to eat or sleep, he retires to his living quarters to find his boyfriend still passed out in a deep slumber.

He looks so warm, the complete opposite of what Tony assumes he encompassed while frozen in the ice for several decades. He wants to give Steve everything he could never have in a previous life; extraordinary hotel stays in Paris, the most expensive foods in Monaco, the finest one-of-kind suits of Jakarta and the lavish selection of bracelets and rings of Venice's jewelers.

But for now, being next to his Steve, asleep, perfect and calm, is more than enough.

As Tony snuggles down into his boyfriend's chest on their bed in New York City and Steve takes the time off that he truly deserves, there's a tranquil sort of bliss that comes over the world in that moment.


End file.
